


Hidup atau Hilang

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War (1861–1865), Dark America (Hetalia), Historical References, M/M, Suspense, asdfghjkl aku baper sama confederate states, baper sama civil war
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: “Kau ingin mati dengan cara apa?”“Tercekik.”Maka Amerika mencekik dirinya sendiri.





	Hidup atau Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Seperti apa hilangnya suatu personifikasi negara itu? Apa yang dirasakannya? Alfred tidak pernah tahu, pun ia tidak pernah menyaksikan pula, dan sesungguhnya Alfred tidak pernah memikirkan itu benar-benar, karena ia berpikir bahwa, rasa-rasanya, ia tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan untuk tahu.

Selain itu, bukannya menghilangkan personifikasi negara adalah hal yang susah? Suatu negara tidak mungkin hilang semudah itu, ‘kan? Subjek yang sedang dibicarakan di sini adalah negara, lho. Bahkan sekalipun negara itu terlibat perang dan kalah, pastilah hanya babak belur dan penuh darah, tidak benar-benar _lalu hilang_. Bukankah begitu?

Misalnya saja, saat ia menang Perang Kemerdekaan. Ia menang, benar, tapi bukan berarti entitas Arthur lantas hilang begitu saja. Lagi pula, perangnya dengan Inggris sama sekali tidak dicetuskan dengan tujuan semacam itu; tanya saja pada dirinya sendiri, ia menang perang tapi ia tidak ingin Arthur hilang. Dan mungkin ada hal yang hilang dari diri Arthur (ya, ya, itu adalah _dirinya_ ) tapi, lagi ia katakan, tidak sampai menghilangkan perwujudan pemuda itu.

Alfred selalu ikut perang. Perang Kemerdekaan. Perang 1812. Ia ada. Ia membunuh orang.

Tapi, Alfred tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada hari saat ia membunuh suatu _negara_.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu, dirinya sedang menyusuri jalan saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok itu, di sana, duduk pada bangku panjang di tepian. Jalanan sepi. Orang-orang yang giat bekerja pun belum ada yang meninggalkan rumah, barangkali mereka sedang memberi pakan kuda-kuda mereka agar dapat memberi tumpangan ke kota.

Masih _terlalu_ pagi. Aneh rasanya ada orang di sini, pemuda yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya—bukan sebagai negara, tentu, toh tidak mungkin bertemu dengan personifikasi negara di sini ( _itu_ yang Alfred pikirkan), tapi sebagai manusia. Alfred sudah mengira-ngira sendiri, mungkin kalau dirinya itu manusia yang bisa mati, umurnya sekitar delapan belas atau sembilan belas tahun.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini pun sepertinya segitu juga umurnya.

Jadi Alfred memutuskan untuk menyapa saja.

“Selamat pagi.”

Tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu justru mengulum senyum. Seperti tahu bahwa dirinya akan disapa. Senyum yang tak tertebak, waktu seperti berjalan lamban, sampai kemudian pemuda itu mengarahkan juga kepalanya, menghadap Alfred, mata ketemu mata; dan rasanya darah di sekujur tubuh Alfred membeku seketika.

Kedua mata pemuda itu berwarna biru langit; sama seperti kedua matanya. Rambut pemuda itu dipotong pendek, dengan warna pirang kecokelatan; sama seperti rambutnya pula!

Mirip. Keduanya sangat mirip. _Mirip sekali_ , seperti pinang dibelah dua.

“Selamat pagi juga,” balas pemuda itu.

Rasanya Alfred tak pernah, tak akan pernah, bisa melupakan aura itu. Pemuda itu membalas sapaannya dan dirinya merasa seperti diterpa angin kencang, sekeliling rasanya jadi serbaputih dan tidak menyisakan apa pun kecuali keduanya—walaupun kenyataannya memang benar tak ada apa pun di sekitar mereka, di hari yang terlalu pagi itu—dan ada bisikan di kepala Alfred yang mengatakan, ternyata seperti ini rasanya bertemu dengan personifikasi negara.

Dan kenapa suara hatinya bisa langsung menyimpulkan demikian, Alfred tidak tahu.

Tapi ia tidak salah.

Jadi Alfred menganggukan kepala, langsung ke intinya. “Aku Amerika.”

Senyum pemuda itu memudar. Tahu sekarang saatnya untuk serius, dan percuma juga sebenarnya mengaburkan eksistensi kepada seorang yang juga sama-sama personifikasi. Kan, tidak lucu, dan jelas gagal total. Jadi ia berdiri. Berhadapan.

“Aku _Konfederasi_ Amerika.”

 

* * *

 

Alfred mengetuki meja dengan jemarinya.

Dia Amerika.

Sementara pemuda dengan rupa yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, namanya _Konfederasi_ Amerika.

Konfederasi. Konfederasi! Dia Konfederasi Amerika! Negara baru _di negaranya,_ dengan pemerintahan yang diorganisasikan sendiri. Penambahan satu kata di depan jelas sudah terlampau cukup untuk mengubah segalanya. Seperti yang diduga, sesuai firasatnya … pembentukan negara baru di selatan benar-benar ada.

Alfred sudah menduganya sejak lama, sebelum negaranya melakukan pemilihan presiden baru dan Lincoln ditetapkan; ia sudah tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres di daerah selatan. Tapi ia tidak ambil tindakan apa pun, sama sekali tidak … sungguh menyedihkan. Kenapa dirinya masih terpaku pada masa lalu?

Sosok pemuda pirang terlintas di kepala; Arthur. Ia sudah membebaskan diri dari pemuda itu dan kini ia tinggal sendiri. Dan itu adalah tindakan yang benar! Dia, Amerika, yang selama bertahun-tahun selepas Inggris selesai dengan Perang Tujuh Tahun selalu diperas, dirampas, pun hak mengekspresikan pendapat direnggut pula! Diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, dan kini, akhirnya, ia sudah bebas dengan kutukan yang membelenggu itu, bertekad memulai kehidupan baru.

Alfred yang sekarang bukanlah Alfred yang dulu.

Bah. Omong kosong.

Nyatanya dia tidak berubah. Kalau Arthur di sini pasti akan menertawakannya; apanya yang merdeka dan berevolusi kalau masih terjebak dengan kekukuhan terus berprasangka baik seperti ini? Ya, ya, berprasangka baik, itu kelemahannya. Arthur merenggut semua hak dan kebebasannya tapi ia toh tak sadar itu sampai apa yang sebelumnya ia miliki kemudian menjadi benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

Sama seperti sekarang. Lincoln memenangkan pemilu dan beberapa negara teritorial berkata terang-terangan bahwa mereka memisahkan diri dari Amerika dan membentuk negara baru. Setelah semua ini ia baru sadar. Begitu semuanya menjadi terlalu jelas hingga rasanya tak ada lagi celah untuk terus berprasangka baik— _tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, pasti tidak mungkin_ —barulah Alfred membuka mata; betapa terlambatnya!

Konfederasi menantangnya untuk berperang.

 

* * *

 

Dari awal, seperti sudah sifat dasarnya untuk selalu terlambat.

Alfred memandangi kedua tangannya yang penuh darah.

Tertawa getir. Betapa bodohnya.

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa keberadaannya tak diinginkan.

Barangkali itulah kesalahannya. Kepercayaan itulah yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini, begitu menyakitkan sampai rasanya ingin mati. Ia dikhianati oleh kepercayaan yang ia bangun sendiri, bayangkan, betapa ironisnya! Ia terlambat sadar bahwa ada kekuatan besar di belakangnya, luput dari perhatiannya, menyusun rencana untuk _menghilangkannya_.

Dan ia takut.

Ia _takut_ hilang.

Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya, darah menetes di atas tanah yang sudah penuh darah pula sebelumnya. Ia membungkuk, mengambil senjata laras panjang yang tergeletak di kakinya. Ini di tengah perang dan menyadari kesalahan dan ketakutannya tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

Hidup atau mati.

 _Menghilangkan atau dihilangkan_.

 

* * *

 

Senjata laras panjang itu dijatuhkannya begitu saja.

Alfred menatap lawan bicaranya, _kembarannya_. Perang yang seperti berlangsung selamanya ini akhirnya berakhir juga, ia sudah menang, dan setelah semua ini berakhir maka dunia akan mengenal pertempuran ini sebagai Perang Saudara. Entah akan seperti apa detail dalam buku sejarah nanti, ia toh masih hidup saat membacanya sendiri.

Yang tidak mempunyai masa depan adalah orang ini. Saudaranya ini; sang Konfederasi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum—sialan, _sialan_ , mirip sekali dengannya, hentikan, hentikan, hanya dengan bertatapan mata saja begitu menyakitkan, ia tidak mau lihat! “Konfederasi jatuh. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Kau bisa habiskan isi senjatamu dan kau arahkan semuanya padaku.”

Alfred berjalan mendekat.

“Tapi kamu memilih untuk nggak melakukannya. Kau nggak mau mengotori tanganmu?”

“Justru sebaliknya,” sambar Alfred, tangannya terkepal dan ia sendiri bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar saking marahnya, “kalau aku pakai senjata untuk membunuhmu, bukan mengotori tangan namanya.”

Personifikasi Konfederasi itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Kemudian, setelah berusaha keras menekan rasa terkejutnya, ia tersenyum. “Benar.”

Alfred berhenti melangkah setelah menyisakan jarak sekitar setengah meter. Masih tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan, tangan kanannya terangkat, begitu perlahan, memosisikan jemarinya melingkari leher pemuda itu. Tapi ia belum menyalurkan kekuatan apa pun, dan masih mengunci pandangan mata lawan bicara, Alfred mengajukan pertanyaan.

“Kau ingin mati dengan cara apa?”

Tersembur tawa. “Bahkan saat sudah sejelas ini?”

“Aku ingin dengar.”

Alfred memejamkan mata, mendengarkan napasnya sendiri. Ia mengingat perangnya dengan Arthur saat Perang Kemerdekaan; saat itu ia menang. Kemudian ia mengingat pertempurannya lagi, bersama Arthur, saat Perang 1812. Saat itu Gedung Putihnya terbakar, ibu kotanya habis ditelan lautan api, dan Arthur di sana, meneriakinya, “Inilah balas dendamku!” begitu katanya.

Balas dendam itu adalah perasaan saat semua rasa sakit akhirnya terbayar, ‘kan? Kalau benar begitu, apakah disebut balas dendam namanya, apabila sekarang, _setelah sekarang_ , ia akan mencekik personifikasi negara di hadapan ini sampai lenyap, meluapkan segala emosi yang membakar hati sampai hilang semua rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini?

Karena rasanya sakit, _perih_.

Alfred ingin rasa sakitnya hilang.

“Aku ingin dengar,” ulang Alfred lagi, kemudian ia membuka mata, suaranya kering, tangannya bergetar hebat, ia sangat ingin mencekiknya _sekarang juga_ , “kau ingin mati dengan cara apa?”

“Tercekik.”

Dan Alfred melakukannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencengkeram tangan kanannya hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di leher pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan hilang itu, begitu kuat, hingga pemuda itu terdorong, terjatuh dan Alfred masih mencekiknya. Ia menindih pemuda itu, sebelah lututnya di atas tanah dan lutut lainnya menekan dadanya, kali ini Alfred mencekik dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Alfred berteriak.

Ia membayangkan Gedung Putih yang terbakar.

Sakit sekali saat itu. Sakit sekali, Arthur. Pemuda itu datang dengan niat balas dendam atas Perang Kemerdekaan dan sukses terlaksana, meninggalkan Alfred sendirian di hadapan gedung dalam kobaran tanpa tahu harus melampiaskan balas dendamnya kepada siapa.

Kedua tangannya gemetaran, tapi tekanan penuh amarah itu tidak dihentikannya juga. Ia butuh untuk mencekik— _siapa pun, apa pun_ , Alfred butuh rasa sakit yang berkecamuk ini untuk disalurkan. Rasa marah dan perih ini harus hilang, hilang, hilang, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia jadi gila.

Kuku-kukunya menancap begitu dalam hingga Alfred bisa merasakan kukunya jadi basah oleh darah yang hangat; cekikannya mampu merobek daging hingga menciptakan lubang di leher lawannya ini, tapi ia tidak puas, masih tidak puas, Alfred terus berteriak dan terus mencengkeram lagi, lagi, _lagilagilagi_.

Alfred membayangkan dirinya berdiri di atas tanah merah dengan bendera besar di tangan.

Lalu dikibarkan.

Panji itu berkibar sekali dan kemudian kedua tangan Alfred menghantam tanah.

Hilang.

Personifikasi Konfederasi telah hilang.

 

Alfred terduduk, mengangkat kedua tangannya, memandangi ujung-ujung jemarinya yang penuh darah.

Ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit.

Memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan napasnya sendiri.

Masih, _masih_ terdengar.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ceritanya, saya lagi ubek-ubek galeri, lihat simpanan fanart Hetalia. Dan di situ saya nemu fanart yang saya namai "semoga suatu hari nanti saya paham ini" dan di situ tentang America mengenang saudaranya yang bernama Confederacy. Nyatanya saya masih nggak paham padahal saya simpan foto itu bulan Mei 2017, jadi akhirnya saya cari tahu soal Confederacy ini, dan sampailah saya di Perang Saudara Amerika ... dan, ya ampun. Saya sukses patah hati seharian.
> 
> [Perang Saudara Amerika](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Civil_War) adalah perang antara Amerika dan Konfederasi Amerika—negara yang dibentuk oleh negara-negara teritorial Selatan yang ingin mempertahankan perbudakan. Perang dimenangkan oleh Amerika pada 1865 dan Konfederasi Amerika runtuh.


End file.
